


Caught Up Between You

by metaphors



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphors/pseuds/metaphors
Summary: Amanda Dawnson is a confident, independent girl who doesn't have many friends.Tyler Chance is a confident, independent guy with lots of them.And Nathan... well... he's different.





	Caught Up Between You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow readers!   
> So this story is truly an original and it doesn't belong to any fandom. If there is still someone out there who wants to read, even apart from this conditions, I will be very very very happy.   
> So sit back and enjoy.   
> Love you all

There he was.

His chest was moving up and down with his breathing, his fleshy blood red lips partially opened, letting the air in and out his body. He softly licked his upper lip, before raising a half smoked cigarette to his mouth, holding it securely between his lips for a second, while starring with his green eyes to the little bird that stood on the car hood a few feet away from him. He then sucked on the tobacco for what seemed like an eternity, letting the smoke travel to his corrupted lungs, and fill them with the toxic air. His eyes followed every move of the bird, like he was watching a movie, afraid he would lose the next scene. Taking the cigarette back from his mouth with his two fingers, he emptied his body with one single breath, and Amanda watched as the grey smok melted with the rain drops falling from the clouds in the sky, hitting the guy's black combat boots and the asphalt road beneath them, where the cigarette fell seconds later, along with the rain, only to be stepped on, moments after, killing its little red flame.

"We're going to be late."

A masculine voice made her turn her attention to its source, stopping when her eyes laid on a young man running up to her with an umbrella in his hands. Finally reaching her, he placed his free arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and pressing her against his chest. She unconsciously snuggled in his comfort, looking up at his face that was tilted down towards her flushed one, and she gave him a shy warm smile, silently thanking him for protecting her from the rain. Noticing a small patch of hair that was falling onto his eyes, she let out a barely audible giggle and let herself reach for it, pushing it back so that she could look directly at them, gazing into the almond color. And she watched him roll his eyes at her actions, but nevertheless he got down to her level and softly kissed her right cheek, also giving her a light squeeze on her shoulders.

"Come on, dork." He then whispered in her ear. At this, Amanda rolled her eyes as well, but went along with him, taking every step carefully, not to slip in the watery stairs. The guy walked her over to the passenger sit of his car, opening the door for her. She gave him a big smile to which he responded with a wink, and pushed her playfully so that she would hurry to get inside. With this, the umbrella that was previously shielding her from the rain was pushed away with the wind, making her get inevitably wet. Felling the water sliding down her face, she suddenly remembered the other boy standing in the cold and turned her head back, hoping to see him one last time before entering the car, but she frowned, realizing he was no longer there. Finally in control of the umbrella, the almond eyed guy sighed, annoyed at the occurrence, breaking her out of her thoughts. Amanda entered the car and the guy closed the door, before going around the car to the drivers sit. Getting in, he ruffled his brown hair, shaking the rain drops off, some of them landing on Amanda's face and she shook her head, simply wipping her face with her sleeve. Noticing what he had done, he threw her an apology look, turning on the engine. Making herself comfortable, she threw her head back against the sit and looked out the window, letting out a small breath that made a little circle of fog on the glass.

"What a great day for a wedding." She mumbled, glancing at the shaking trees that ran out of sight one by one and the few people on the streets, trying their best to keep their umbrellas and raincoats steady. She heard him laugh.

"Tyler?" She asked him, still not taking her eyes out of the window. He hummed, signaling her that he was listening. "Do you think my sister will regret this?"

Although she couldn't see it, she was pretty sure Tyler had raised an eyebrow at her question. "What makes you think that?" He replied with another question to which she just shrugged, now noticing they were getting out of their small town and entering the road. She hadn't left her town in a long time, which, even though she wouldn't admit it, scared her a bit.

"Love is just a weird thing." She whispered, pursing her small lips.

"I love you." Tyler said in a mocking voice, making her roll her eyes for the fiftieth time that morning. Amanda finally turned her head to him, taking in his features. His jaw line was very defined and stiffened every time he would turn the car wheel, he had rosy cheeks and a small delicate nose that met with two soft almond eyes that payed full attention to the driveway, his long curly brown hair jumped freely with the bumpy road. His strong hands gripped the steering wheel firmly but confidently and relaxed. He was breathing slowly, with his lips partially opened. Dressed in a black tuxedo, he used one hand to unbutton his jacket, revealing his baby blue shirt and black tie. She could only think that Tyler was a beautiful man. Amanda released her grip off the belt of her white dress and reached out for his own hand that was about to rest back on the steering wheel. Surprised at first, Tyler looked at Amanda with a questioning look, but smiled back at her when she intertwined their fingers together and placed their hands on her lap, making soft and small circles with her thumb on his finger. He squeezed her hand lovingly and she let her head rest back again on the sit, closing her eyes.

"You're a total nerd, you know that, don't you?" She said in a quiet but teasing voice.


End file.
